eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Equipment Infusing
Equipment Infusing, introduced with the Terrors of Thalumbra expansion, provides a permanent method for upgrading armor, jewelry, weapons, etc. Items that may be infused should be flagged as INFUSABLE. Infusion does not affect refining, experimentation, adorning, or reforging. The infusion system focuses on four stats: Stamina, Crit Bonus, Potency, and Ability Modifier. Each of these stats can only be increased through infusion if that stat originally existed on the item. How to Infuse You can access the Equipment Infusion window in several ways: * /toggleinfusion * Right-click an unequipped infusable item, and select Infuse * Under the EQ2 menu, click Equipment Infusion The infusion window offers two methods for infusing an item. The default option is to directly tithe platinum to the gods, enticing them to grant you their favor which can unlock these bonuses. Each subsequent infusion attempt will increase the platinum cost. The second method is to apply infusers, which can be crafted or looted. *''Note: Infuser items need to be in your bags to be able to use them. it doesn't work from the bank or shared bank'' Platinum infusion works toward one cap on infused bonuses, while crafted and dropped infusers work on an entirely separate cap. This allows you to maximize the enhancements you receive by pursuing both methods of increasing your item's power. Each plat infusion costs more plat than the ones before. The Infusion window has three major features: * Equipment Slot (left side) – You will drag the item you are infusing to this box. * ' Infuser Slot' (right side) – This box will either be empty (if you are performing platinum infusion), or you will drag the infuser you wish to use to this box. * Middle Green Circle – If you have placed an infuser in the right-hand slot, the circle will display a % chance in the middle (using the success chance of that infuser) and the circle will glow. If you click the circle, it will apply the infuser. If you don't have an infuser in the Infuser Slot, you will be tithing platinum to infuse the item, and the green circle will display the success chance and the amount of platinum the next infusion will require. It is also possible to bypass the window, and directly apply an infuser to an unequipped item, by simply right-clicking the infuser and selecting Use. Layers There are three infusable Layers on an infusable item. Each of these is boosted independently of the other layers, allowing you to gain greater stat boosts by boosting the various layers: * Deity Layer – This is the layer that you can boost with Platinum infusion, or Loyalty Token infusers. * Physical Layer – Also known as the "Drop Layer". This is the layer which any crafted/dropped/mission infusers will modify. * Bonus Layer – A special layer for bonus infusers, such as the one given at the end of a signature quest line, as an achievement reward, or as a reward for Beta testing. Limitations of Infusers Each Infuser has a limitation on the boosts it can apply. If you examine an infuser you will see different values stated: * % Chance – This is the chance for the Infuser to apply successfully. If an infusion fails, the next successful infusion will be slightly more powerful. * Modifier Increase – Increases Stat by X value to Y value. This is purely a random roll of the dice when applied. * Infuser Limit - "The physical modifier may only be increased with this infuser up to Z value". This means you can only apply certain amounts of each infuser before it caps. Higher-tiered infusers have higher limitations. Infusers Types of Infusers There are several types of Infusers available, and each work differently. * Dropped/Mission Infusers – These are the rewards from missions, and some boss loots. These apply to the Physical Layer. * Provisioner-Crafted Infusers - These are crafted with common materials, but have a very low % chance of working, and a low limit on the maximum you can apply. * Salvage-Crafted Infusers - These are player crafted by anybody who has purchased the applicable recipe book. These are crafted from Salvaged infusion fragments, and have a 100% success rate. * Bonus Infusers - These are special infusers from completing Signature lines or specific events/achievements. They have a 100% chance of applying the boost indicated. * Loyalty Infusers - Bought from Loyalty Merchant, these have a 100% success chance, and apply to the Deity layer. Tiers of Infusers Dropped/Salvage Crafted infusers all have a tier depending on the difficulty of where they (or their components) originated: * Standard - From Advanced Solos or crafted using Standard Infusion fragments. * Advanced - Rare drop from Advanced Solos, a common Heroic instance drop. * Heroic - Rare drop from Heroic instances or crafted using Heroic Infusion fragments. * Epic - Rare reward from Weekly/Daily Missions, or crafted using Epic Infusion fragments. Each tier will have a higher limit on infusion applied, but will all add to the total on the layer being infused. Crafting Infusers The strange planar energies found throughout Subtunaria, the Plane of Magic, and the Elemental Planes have invested the items found therein with latent energies. One can make use of these energies by using harvested goods native to these regions (handcrafted, provisioner-crafted infusers) or by Salvaging items, including armor, jewelry, etc., and thus recovering Salvaged Infuser Fragments. The power of the item being salvaged (its tier) controls what type of Salvaged Infuser Fragment is received: * Salvaged Standard Infuser Fragment * Salvaged Standard Skyfire Infuser Fragment * Salvaged Heroic Infuser Fragment * Salvaged Heroic Skyfire Infuser Fragment * Salvaged Epic Infuser Fragment * Salvaged Epic Skyfire Infuser Fragment * Salvaged Planar Infuser Fragment * Salvaged Celestial Infuser Fragment Infuser Stats Infusers listed in these tables are arranged in order of efficacy, from lowest to highest, and there is a table for each of the three layers that may be infused. |- | |} |- | |- |} Tips *When infusing the Physical Layer of a piece of equipment, always start with the lowest level infusers you have until the item will not accept any more of that type of infuser. Then advance to the next most powerful infuser until you have infused the maximum with that type, and so on. Credits Konofo's Infusion System Overview Infusion System. EQ2 Library Category:Infuser (Item Type)